


Vice-commanders who wear high ponytails and suck on mayo bottles are the reason why frustrated protagonists exist

by Katgotyourtongue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Sex, And Gintoki wrecks him in return, Big Dick Gintoki, Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, GinHiji - Freeform, Gintoki has feelings, Hair Tugging, Hijikata blows Gintoki's mind, Hijikata is a bit of a mystery, Inspired by Hijikata's love for mayonnaise, Large Cock, M/M, Now with art! ;), Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Ponytail Hijikata Toushirou, Possessive Gintoki, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Somewhat Rough Sex, Sougo and Kagura appear just to annoy Gintoki and tease Hijikata, Top Gintoki, Unrealistic Amount of Cum, We know what gintoki feels, and his dick lol, but doesn't want to admit them, but we all know, in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katgotyourtongue/pseuds/Katgotyourtongue
Summary: "Stupid vice-commander with his stupid beautiful face and his stupid pretty ponytail.If that mayora didn't stop sucking on that mayonnaise bottle soon he was going to jump him. Right there, in front of everyone."------Hijikata is gorgeous and Gintoki is frustrated.(Feat. Ponytail Hijikata)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 274





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written halfway and just sitting on my computer for quite a while. Saw a twitter post yesterday saying that Gintama fans are horny and sad...and I was like huh. That's depressingly accurate.
> 
> And then I proceeded to add a whole round 2 to this fic before finally posting it.
> 
> I have no excuse. Or shame.

Gintoki was frustrated. 

Sexually frustrated. 

If that stupid mayora didn't stop sucking on that mayonnaise bottle soon he was going to jump him. Right there, in front of everyone.

It wasn't uncommon for the vice commander to guzzle mayo like a beverage, and every time, Gintoki's eyes would be drawn to those delicious lips, sucking on the bottle like his life depended on it.

He grumbled as he watched the vice-commander, "Stupid vice-commander with his stupid beautiful face and his stupid pretty ponytail…."

That was another thing. Somewhere along the way, Hijikata had decided to grow his hair out, keeping it in a high ponytail most of the day and letting it loose after work.

Gintoki had always found Hijikata attractive. He was a handsome man, everyone thought so, and Gintoki would be lying if he said that he had never rubbed one out while thinking of the vice-commander.

But Hijikata with long hair was _ethereal._

Recently, whenever they bickered, Gintoki would sometimes pull Hijikata's ponytail just to piss him off. 

What was that saying again? Something about school boys liking ponytails and pulling girls? Whatever.

The thought lurked in the back of his mind, but he pushed it away.

To Gintoki's relief, Hijikata finally took the mayo bottle out of his mouth.

To his ~~arousal~~ horror, he replaced it with a cigarette. 

Did that man seriously need something in his mouth all day? 

"Danna, why are you hiding in the corner like a pervert?" 

"Gin-chan, are you peeping on some girl again?"

Gintoki jerked up and turned around. 

"That was ONE time! And I wasn't peeping, she was changing right in front of the window!" 

Kagura just continued to look at him in disgust, "Disgusting old man." 

"Oi! And what have you been doing, huh? Hanging around with Soichiro-kun here all the time!" 

"Hmm."

Gintoki turned his attention to Sougo when he didn't hear the usual "It's Sougo" response and watched in horror, actual horror this time, as he noticed Sougo's eyes trail over to where Hijikata stood. Sougo's eyes widened as the pieces clicked, and his eyes sharpened as a grin took over his face.

"Hijikata-san! Stop seducing Danna from afar and come here."

Hijikata spluttered, tripping over from where he had been leaning on the police car. 

"WHO'S SEDUCING WHO?!" Hijikata stomped over, face red. Whether it was in anger or embarrassment, Gintoki didn't know.

"Gin-chan, mayora is seducing you? Can you ask him to buy lunch for us in exchange for your body?" 

"What? Who is getting seduced by that stupid mayora?! And why is my chastity only worth lunch to you? Gin-san’s body is very expensive."

Kagura scoffed, "You're lucky if anybody wants that rusty thing for free." 

"Is this my reward for feeding you everyday?" 

"You don't feed me. Otose-san feeds me while you spend all our hard earned money at the Pachinko parlour."

Hijikata looked at Gintoki with accusing eyes, "You don't feed her?"

"Danna, it's illegal to starve your daughter."

Kagura just nodded in agreement. 

"Oiii! What are you nodding your head for? You and Sadaharu eat everything in the house so we are always out of food. If anyone's starving, it's me!"

Three pairs of eyes looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Why is everyone ganging up on Gin-san?" He pointed at Hijikata, "If you tax thieves didn't steal all my money, we would be rolling in cash. The world is against me!" 

Hijikata's eye twitched, "The only thing you will be rolling around in is all the bullshit that comes out of your mouth. You don't even pay tax! Stop being overdramatic." 

Gintoki stepped closer to the man, right up to his face, "Overdramatic? That's rich, coming from someone who jumped off a cliff just to rescue a useless bottle of mayo." 

Hijikata grabbed his collar, "Mayo. Is. Not. Useless. Take that back!" 

Gintoki grabbed his collar back, pulling the other man closer, "Give me my money back!"

“There is no money to give back!”

They stood there, eyes glaring in defiance, daring the other to continue.

Hijikata let out an angry growl and Gintoki's eyes drifted down to his lips before he could stop them. 

_He wanted to kiss those lips._

"Danna, Hijikata-san, public indecency is also illegal."

Gintoki watched Hijikata turn bright red as he was shoved away. 

"We're not-!"

"Whatever you say, Hijikata-san. Kagura and I are going off to plan your murder. I'll see you later. Please die on the way," Sougo said as they left.

"Where are you going? It's your shift now, do your job!"

But Sougo and Kagura had disappeared. 

Hijikata massaged his temples and chewed on his cigarette, "One day, those two are really going to kill me," he mumbled.

Blue eyes flicked over to Gintoki.

"...me...tonight?"

Gintoki was so engrossed in watching Hijikata twirl and suck the unlit cancer stick that he didn't realise the man had asked him a question. 

"...uh. Huh?" 

Hijikata just gave him a deadpan stare and sighed as he repeated,

"Same place tonight?"

"Let's go somewhere else. I don't like how the old man looks at us now."

Hijikata lit his cigarette and "Whatever. As long as there's mayo.

* * *

There was no mayo. 

Or at least there was, until there wasn't.

Dinner was going well. As well as it could with two people who bickered endlessly over everything and nothing. 

They had decided to meet up at a new place that day, because the owner at their usual shop had started to give them secret smiles whenever the two turned up for dinner together, as though he knew something was going on between them.

There was nothing going on between them. They were just two people who met up for dinner almost every day. 

Just two people who sometimes spent the night drinking and ended up joking around or confiding in each other, or just sitting in silence, enjoying the company.

Just two people who declined invites to hang out with others without giving any real reason if they already had plans with each other. 

Just two people who got irritated whenever the other went to their usual dinner place with someone else instead of them. Or maybe that was just Gintoki. He hoped it wasn't just him.

Yup, there was nothing between them.

Then dessert arrived, and to Hijikata's dismay, the restaurant had run out of mayonnaise. So what did the man do? 

He took out an entire bottle of mayo from wherever the hell he stashed them in his yukata, and to Gintoki's actual horror, started to drink directly from it as he ate spoonfuls of parfait in between.

Gintoki stared in disgust and awe as he watched Hijikata gulp down the entire bottle of mayonnaise right in front of him.

It was different when he watched it up close.

He was also starting to get turned on as he watched Hijikata suck the tip of the bottle, guzzling down the creamy liquid and for a moment, he imagined the mayo bottle replaced by his cock. 

_Fuck, that was hot._

He shifted, trying to calm himself down.

_Not now, little Gin-san!_

He imagined Otose naked to get rid of his budding erection, and okay, it was a bad idea because he lost his appetite at the same time. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

Gintoki looked up, and he felt his arousal return as he saw a smear of mayo next to Hijikata's lips, his active mind imagining it as a different sticky, white fluid. 

Hijikata flipped his long hair back.

Gintoki suddenly felt irritated.

"You're disgusting."

"What?!"

"How can anyone even drink mayo like juice, it tastes like something that stupid mayo mascot would would shit out?" He started making gagging noises. 

"That's it," Hijikata slammed the empty mayo bottle on the table and grabbed Gintoki's collar across the table, eyes fiery. "You've been insulting mayonnaise all day. You can insult me all you want, but leave mayo out of this. Anything that comes out of Mayorin's ass is divine! Even dog shit is better than your stupid red beans!"

Then he flipped Gintoki's parfait that was topped with sweet red beans.

Gintoki watched, horrified as his precious parfait flew across to the next table and spilled all over another customer. 

His poor parfait did nothing wrong. 

Gintoki slammed the table and stood up, his face darkened, "Hijikata-kun, you have gone too far."

"Excuse me, you're disturbing the customers. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." 

Hijikata glared at Gintoki and left money on the table before leaving, Gintoki following behind. 

Once they left, Gintoki dragged Hijikata into an alley and pushed him against the wall, closing him in.

Hijikata leaned closer to him, "What's wrong with you today? You've been sneaking around and starting arguments over random crap and today you insulted the great mayonnaise!"

"Shut up," Gintoki said as he moved closer, "You ruined my parfait. Who's going to pay for it?"

Hijikata grabbed Gintoki and flipped them around, "Oi! You insulted me first! And I paid for both our meals!"

Gintoki looked into his eyes, ocean blue eyes that looked stormy in the night. He slid his hands down Hijikata’s back, settling at the waist. Feeling confident when Hijikata didn’t bat his wandering hands away, he pulled the dark haired man close, lowered his voice, and said, “I’m sure I can find another way to make you owe me.”

“That was a terrible line.”

Gintoki was about to retort, but stopped when he took in the vice-commander’s flushed face.

They stared at each other, close enough to feel the other's breath on their skin. Gintoki's eyes once again drifted to the plush lips in front of him, focusing on a drop of mayo left behind from when Hijikata was guzzling that condiment.

He licked his lips, heat rising from the desire to lick that drop off Hijikata's lips. 

"...Hey, want to go somewhere else?"

"Yes."

Gintoki still doesn't remember which one of them suggested it, and which one of them agreed. 

Not that it mattered.

* * *

Gintoki slammed Hijikata up against the door and devoured the lips that had occupied his mind the entire day.

With all the tension between them, it was a miracle that they even made it all the way to the room before pouncing on each other. 

The lady at the reception had given them weird looks at first, because of how flushed they looked, but a glare from Hijikata had her rushing to give them their keys as she no longer dared to look at either of them.

Even out of his uniform and with such a pretty face, Hijikata was still able to scare others into submission. Demonic vice-commander indeed.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt Hijikata nip his neck and glare at him.

Gintoki absently wondered if he could get Hijikata to glare at him with those piercing blue eyes while sucking his cock.

"You're distracted. Stop getting distracted." 

"Ah...Gin-san can't help it. It's been a while since I've done this."

Hijikata smirked, "Worried about performance issues, old man?" 

"Oi! You're not that much younger than me. Gin-san's little Gin-san is in peak condition!"

"We'll see what your shrivelled up old man dick can do," Hijikata challenged as he cupped Gintoki above his clothes, smirk fading as he felt what was underneath.

Now it was Gintoki's turn to smirk. He placed his arms against the door, on each side of Hijikata's head, leaning in close. 

"Not so shrivelled up after all, huh?" 

Next thing he knew, Gintoki had his arms filled with Hijikata as the other man kissed him and pushed him further into the room. 

Gintoki tried to lead him to the bed, but found himself being pushed against the wall next to it instead. When Hijikata pulled away, Gintoki opened his eyes in confusion, only to find the vice-commander sinking down onto his knees. 

Hijikata's yukata had loosened and slipped off his shoulders as he knelt down, pooling at his legs. 

Looks like his fantasies might come true after all. 

Gintoki pulled his own yukata away, inviting Hijikata to lean forward and nuzzle his cock over his pants. Gintoki was stunned at the enthusiasm from the other man. He always thought Hijikata would be the blushing virgin type.

The man was definitely blushing a lot, but a virgin? 

He couldn't help himself and blurted, "Have you done this before?"

Hijikata paused and looked up. 

Oh, what a sight he made. Deep blue eyes framed with long lashes looking up, yukata pooled around his legs, face flushed from arousal and long hair flowing behind him. Gintoki hoped that he didn't just ruin his chance with his stupid question. 

"...Used to. Sometimes. Haven't done this in a while. I'm clean if that's what you're asking." 

"Eh y-yeah. That's what I wanted to know. Safety first you know? I'm also clean." 

Hijikata nodded and started to remove Gintoki's belt.

Phew, he managed to get out of that one. 

He looked down at Hijikata, who was completely focused on releasing the cock in front of him, and felt a slight heat in his belly at the thought of how others had seen him looking so beautiful and desperate before him. 

He shook it off, not wanting to think about Hijikata with other people. Besides, this was just a one time thing. 

Not like he would have any claim over Hijikata after this. 

Huh. He didn't like that thought.

"Oi, stop getting distracted," Hijikata started, then his eyes softened, "Are you not into this? We can stop." 

Hijikata let go of the zipper he was battling with.

"No! No no, don't stop. I'm just thinking about how you're so desperate to always have something inside your mouth. Do you have some kind of oral fixation?" 

He watched Hijikata's face redden even more, neither confirming or denying as he grabbed the pesky zipper again. 

"It's spoiled, so you have to give it one firm tug to unzip," Gintoki advised. He could have helped Hijikata, but he also wanted to watch the man struggle a little. 

Maybe he did have some sadistic tendencies.

Hijikata took his advice and tugged the zipper down hard. 

The zipper finally came undone, and Gintoki watched as his hard cock sprung out and slapped Hijikata in the face, leaving a streak of pre-cum on his cheek. 

Hijikata looked stunned for a moment, clearly not expecting that.

Maybe he should have warned Hijikata that he wasn't wearing any underwear that day, but then he would have missed the sight of his cock slapping Hijikata as it bounced out. 

Hijikata recovered quickly, not bothering to wipe the streak on his face, "At least give me some warning next time."

Next time? Oh yes, Gintoki liked the sound of that. 

Then he saw Hijikata's expression change as he got over the shock and fully took in the sight.

Gintoki didn't know whether to feel flattered or worried that Hijikata might back out after realising just how big he was. It was a common reaction back when he used to engage in casual sex during his joui days. 

His fears disappeared when he noticed Hijikata's deep blue eyes darken even further with lust. 

Hijikata tentatively touched his dick, wrapping his hand around the base, letting it rest on his palm, feeling the weight of the heavy cock. He let out a soft noise of approval when he realised that one hand wasn't enough to wrap around the girth. 

Hijikata leaned in, burying his nose at the base of silver curls, and Gintoki watched as the man inhaled and kissed and nipped around the base of his cock. 

Hijikata let go, "Fuck, you're massive." 

Gintoki preened as the praise. He held the base with one hand and gripped Hijikata's hair with the other, gently guiding his cock towards the inviting mouth. 

He couldn't resist tapping the blushing cheeks with his cock and dragging the tip over closed lips, smearing cum all over, and watched as a delicate pink tongue snuck out to lick them clean. 

Gintoki prodded the closed lips with the tip and Hijikata didn't hesitate to open his mouth to take in the cockhead. 

Hijikata placed his hands on Gintoki's hips as Gintoki continued to slowly feed his cock to him, feeling himself get even harder as he watched Hijikata's mouth struggle to open wide enough to accommodate him. 

His mouth was so warm and snug that he wanted to slam right in, but Gintoki knew that he had to go slow, especially since it was clearly Hijikata's first time taking in something of that size.

Hijikata squeezed Gintoki's hips to stop him. Gintoki was only about halfway in, but he had hit the back of Hijikata's throat. 

He noticed tears spilling out of blue eyes and Gintoki pulled back a little, worried that he was hurting the other man, but Hijikata had other ideas as he just held Gintoki's hips still and started to work his tongue around the cock inside his mouth, running the tip of his tongue along veins and wrapping his tongue along the sides.

Gintoki moaned at the feeling, Hijikata was somehow hitting all his pleasure points.

Hijikata wrapped both hands around the parts that he didn't take into his mouth, and started to move up and down a few times. He then pulled off the cock, and wrapped his tongue around the base where he was unable to engulf earlier. He then moved along the entire length, teasing Gintoki by placing kisses and tiny licks all over. He suckled just the head and blew over it, firing up Gintoki's arousal.

Gintoki gripped Hijikata's hair even harder, trying to coax the other man into taking him in again. He wanted to get back inside the heat, he liked it there. 

Hijikata pulled away again and pulled the hand holding his hair. Gintoki frowned, wondering if he had done anything wrong. He saw Hijikata stare at his cock for a while before his eyes took on a determined gaze. 

Confused, Gintoki watched as Hijikata gathered his hair up into a high ponytail, using the hair tie he always kept around his wrist to hold it up. As Hijikata pulled at the base to tighten it, his ponytail fanned out, spilling down his back, the shorter ends falling in front of his shoulder. His bangs framed his face perfectly. He looked up at Gintoki with a sparkle of determination in his eyes and nodded, confirming that he was ready.

Oh. Wow. That was the hottest thing Gintoki had ever seen. 

Also, why the hell did Hijikata look like he was getting ready for battle? 

Hijikata then proceeded to turn his brain to mush by swallowing his entire cock in one go, right down to the hilt.

Gintoki groaned, knocking his head back against the wall, unable to form any words.

Gintoki felt Hijikata's throat relax and open up to take him further in, all the way until he reached silvery curls. 

After taking a moment, Hijikata took one of Gintoki's hands and placed it on the back of his head. Hijikata then placed his hands on Gintoki's hips again and looked up at him, waiting.

"Seriously? Can you take it?" 

The only response he got was a fiery glare from the vice-commander whose mouth was filled with cock.

Gintoki thought he was dreaming. This had to be a dream. Hijikata Toushirou was giving him, Sakata Gintoki, free reign to fuck his throat. 

He felt fingers pinch his hip impatiently. 

Okay, so he wasn't dreaming.

"Tap me if it's too much okay?"

Hijikata hummed a response and Gintoki shivered from the vibrations he could feel.

Gintoki curled his hand around the base of the ponytail and pulled Hijikata's mouth up to the tip. He held a tight grip on the ponytail as he thrusted his hips forward, pushing in all the way until the base again. Gintoki repeated the motion, setting a fast and relentless pace. 

He continued thrusting, tugging the ponytail to guide Hijikata's head up and down his cock as he thrust back and forth.

Gintoki could feel the vibrations from Hijikata moaning around his cock, only adding to the intensity of the pleasure he felt. He looked down, and almost came at the sight he saw. 

Tears were streaming down Hijikata's face, his face completely flushed. His ponytail was messed up from all the tugging, his mouth was wide open and stretched to its limit around his massive cock that was thrusting mercilessly, and he noticed a tiny bump where the tip of his cock entered Hijikata's throat everytime he thrust in. 

The whole time, Hijikata just gave himself over, letting Gintoki take full control. 

Scratch out what he said earlier. _This_ was the hottest sight he had ever seen. He didn't think he could get enough of this sight. And somewhere in the back of his mind…

_He didn't want anyone else to see this ever again._

Gintoki ignored that thought and leaned his head back, continuing to thrust, getting lost in the intense pleasure he felt. 

Soon after, he felt himself reach his peak. He looked down and saw that Hijikata had pulled his own cock out and was using one hand to jerk off as the other kept its hold on Gintoki's hip.

Gintoki stopped and gently pulled Hijikata off. He took his cock in his hand and started to stroke himself to finish. As though Hijikata could read Gintoki's every fantasy, he opened his mouth wide, waiting. 

Gintoki aimed at Hijikata's face and chest as he came, spraying white, sticky fluid all over the man. When he was satisfied, he shifted his aim to shoot the rest into his waiting mouth. 

Hijikata's mouth filled with cum and Gintoki watched as the man swallowed every drop that entered. When Hijikata noticed that Gintoki was still not done cumming, he held the dick and sucked the tip into his mouth, sucking out all he could. Gulping down as he drank Gintoki's cum like he was drinking mayonnaise.

_Is this what being Hijikata's mayonnaise bottle feels like? Fuck, Gintoki wanted to be a mayo bottle._

Gintoki finally stopped and Hijikata pulled away, with some of his release spilling from the side of his lips. Hijikata's face and chest was splashed with so much cum that it was dripping all over. Some had even gotten into his hair, contrasting with the dark colour. His eyes were glazed as he came down from his own high, looking exhausted.

Gintoki sank down, unable to stand after that mindblowing blowjob. He pulled the tired Hijikata towards himself, letting him rest his head on his chest and kissed his head softly. Gintoki gently removed the hair tie, running his hands through the hair that had been tugged and pulled so much. 

"You did so good. Perfect, you're perfect, Hijikata," Gintoki softly praised. He felt Hijikata nuzzle into his chest and hug him tight as Gintoki stroked his hair and continued to whisper praises into his ear. 

They sat on the floor in that position, only moving to the bed once they could feel their legs again.

* * *

Once they finally made it to the bed, they felt their energy slowly return. 

Hijikata licked his lips, trying to clear the thick white liquid splattered all over them. 

Gintoki watched him, feeling a hint of arousal again at the sight of the man licking _his_ cum off his lips as though it was the most delicious thing in the world. Even more than mayonnaise. 

He watched as Hijikata tiredly tried to wipe his face clean, looking frustrated as he only managed to smear the cum all over his hands. 

Gintoki himself was still recovering from the intense pleasure and didn't think he could walk all the way to the bathroom, so he grabbed his yukata off the floor and passed it to him. Hijikata looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question. 

"Just use it. I still have the rest of my clothes anyway." 

Hijikata smiled briefly. The smile was so small and so quick that if Gintoki hadn't been so focused on him, he would have missed it. 

Gintoki laid back with his arms behind his head and watched Hijikata clean his face. He wasn't sure why he couldn't take his eyes off him. He felt like if he did, the other man would leave.

He frowned at the thought.

Once Hijikata cleaned his face, he untied his hair, releasing it from the tight ponytail and reached down to grab his cigarettes. Gintoki watched the dark hair spill down his back. 

_Beautiful._

"Oi, you know you're not allowed to smoke in here right? You're paying the fine if we get caught." 

Hijikata rolled his eyes, "Shut it. You're not even the one paying for this room in the first place.

"Anyway, I'm not going to light it, I just need...something," he continued as he placed an unlit cigarette in his mouth and laid back down, unconsciously rolling the cancer stick around in his mouth and chewing on it. 

He really has an oral fixation, huh _._

Gintoki felt irritated as Hijikata paid more attention to the damn cigarette than him, weren't they supposed to be cuddling or something now? In an attempt to command Hijikata's attention again, he lazily rolled over on top of the vice-commander and plucked the cigarette out of his lips, throwing it in a random direction.

Hijikata looked up at him, irritated at the loss of his precious cigarette, "What the fuck are you doing?" 

Gintoki wordlessly leaned down to peck his lips to test the waters, noting how Hijikata seemed to relax at the contact. Feeling more confident, he dived in for more kisses, happy when he felt hands grip his hair to pull him closer.

If Hijikata wanted something to occupy his mouth, Gintoki would gladly offer his own mouth. 

"M-Mmph," Hijikata pulled away, breathless, "No one-no one has ever kissed me after I just swall-." 

Gintoki didn't want to hear about anyone else. 

"Their loss," he interrupted before Hijikata could talk about what he did or didn't do with others. 

Gintoki then slid his arms under Hijikata's waist and lifted him up, settling him on his lap to kiss more comfortably. 

Hijikata paused, looking at Gintoki briefly before wrapping his arms around his neck and going in for another kiss. Gintoki tilted his head and deepened the kiss, slotting his tongue into Hijikata's mouth and sucking on that playful tongue. He gripped the long hair as Hijikata melted into him.

He didn't really like tasting himself, but if his pretty vice-commander wanted kisses, Gintoki was going to give him all the kisses he wanted. It was the least he could do after Hijikata had given him such a mindblowing blowjob.

He started to feel the hints of arousal flare up again as Hijikata started to move on his lap as they kissed, rubbing on his cock. 

His own cock hardened as he felt Hijikata's rubbing against it, both dicks trapped between them, desperately trying to get more friction.

Gintoki slid one hand down to grip his waist, and the other hand down to the plush ass and squeezed. Hijikata moaned and Gintoki happily swallowed that delicious moan. 

He teased Hijikata by moving his hands down to rub up and down both his thighs instead of placing his hands where he knew the other man wanted them. 

Gintoki smirked as Hijikata let out a frustrated noise and pulled away, he was panting from the lack of air and his face was pink, contrasting with the deep ocean blue of his eyes.

Hijikata grabbed his hands and placed them directly on his ass. Gintoki squeezed both buttcheeks in approval, and gave one a smack just to feel it jiggle in his palm.

He ran his fingers up the seam of Hijikata's ass, feeling the other man squirm in his lap, trying to get him to push in deeper, but Gintoki didn't go any further.

What was it about Hijikata that made him want to keep teasing him? 

Almost as if Hijikata could read his mind, he heard, "If you keep teasing me, I'm leaving and finding someone else to fuck me." 

Gintoki's expression darkened. 

"Stop talking about other men when you're with me."

"Then stop wasting time." 

Gintoki growled, grabbing Hijikata by the waist and lifted him off his lap, flipping him around and pushing him down onto the bed, face down, ass up. 

He draped himself across the tempting back and growled in Hijikata's ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't think about anyone but me."

He felt Hijikata shiver in anticipation.

Gintoki ran his hands down Hijikata's back feeling the man tremble at his gentle touch. 

He lifted himself up and cursed when he remembered something important. 

"Shit, I don't have lube."

He wanted to fuck the vice-commander tonight, but he had no desire to hurt Hijikata.

"...in-in my money pouch," Hijikata breathed out. 

Gintoki searched through and lo and behold - he found a small tube of lubricant. 

Once again, he felt heat rise in him at the thought of Hijikata carrying lubricant around with him at the off chance that he would find someone else to sleep with. 

"Do you just carry this with you everywhere you go expecting to get fucked anytime? Is this what you're using taxpayer money for, you horny mayora?" 

He heard a noise of frustration below him and some mumbling. Hijikata had stuffed his face into the pillow, so Gintoki leaned towards him.

"Hmm? I can't hear you if you talk into the pillow, you know?"

Hijikata emerged from his pillow, ears burning red and eyes averted as he softly said, "It's just tonight, stupid yorozuya." 

Oh. 

Just tonight?

Tonight when they had plans to get dinner?

A slow smile crept onto Gintoki's face as realisation dawned on him. 

"Oho, you asked me out to dinner with plans to get Gin-san in bed? What a naughty vice-commander," he teased.

"Tsk, shut up," the embarrassed Hijikata said as he buried his face back into the pillow. 

Gintoki felt himself soften, knowing that Hijikata had wanted him back and had taken the initiative. 

He wrapped his arms around Hijikata's waist, burying his face into his neck, "I'll make it good for you." 

"...Mm. You're already good."

Fuck. What did Gintoki ever do to get this beautiful man who didn't hesitate to stroke his ego in bed. He was a lucky man to have caught Hijikata's interest. 

He gathered all of Hijikata's hair and moved it to one side, revealing that soft, unmarked neck. Gintoki sucked a spot on his neck, satisfied that it would leave a visible mark the next day, and whispered in his ear, "Then I'll make it the best you've ever had."

Gintoki peppered kisses down Hijikata's back, nibbling and sucking to leave hickies behind. When he reached his ass, he cupped the cheeks, feeling the weight in his hands. 

Unable to resist, he smacked the cheeks again, watching them jiggle. He kneaded both mounds in his hands, fascinated by how firm, yet soft they were. Perfect for him. 

Gintoki noticed Hijikata getting impatient again as he started pushing back on his hands. 

He held Hijikata's hip to keep him still and got to work squeezing a liberal amount of lube on his hands. Hijikata may be experienced, but Gintoki knew that his cock was a lot larger than average, and the other man had struggled to take all of him into his mouth earlier, so he wanted to make sure that Hijikata was properly prepared to take him. 

He couldn't help but feel proud when he recalled Hijikata's reaction when he first revealed his cock, hinting that Gintoki was probably the largest he had ever seen.

Gintoki spread Hijikata's buttcheek with one hand, and rubbed his entrance with the other, spreading lube around the hole. He pushed the first finger in, hearing a muffled moan from the pillow. He started thrusting his finger back and forth, adding a second and then a third finger as he felt Hijikata get used to the feeling of being penetrated. 

Once he felt that Hijikata was properly stretched, he removed his fingers and squeezed more lube onto his hand. 

He grabbed his neglected cock and stroked it briefly to spread a liberal amount of lubricant all over it and held it at the base and got closer. He slapped his dick on Hijikata's ass, watching it bounce from the contact, prompting the man to spread himself open. 

Hijikata reached back to hold his cheeks, revealing the stretched hole that clenched around nothing. Gintoki rubbed the tip of his cock all over the hole, spreading pre-cum over it. Extra lubrication wouldn't hurt, right? 

"I'm going in," he declared as he pushed the head against the entrance, feeling the initial resistance. Hijikata pushed back as Gintoki thrust forward, and soon the hole opened up beautifully to engulf the thick head. 

Once Gintoki finally entered the warmth, he held Hijikata's hips and pushed forward, not stopping until he was all the way in, up to the root, balls touching the ass in front of him. 

When he stopped, he noticed Hijikata panting, gripping the bed sheets hard, eyes squeezed shut, and he was biting the pillow. 

Again with the need to have something in his mouth. 

The moment he felt Hijikata relax around him, Gintoki pulled out and thrust hard all the way back in, immediately setting a strong and fast pace without any buildup. He thrusted and pulled Hijikata's hips back to meet him as the other man desperately tried his best to find a proper grip. 

Gintoki noticed only muffled moans coming from the pillow. 

That fucking pillow needed to go. And Hijikata's mouth needed to be occupied with _him._

Gintoki growled as he started to thrust even harder and Hijikata struggled to find some stability. He leaned forward to grab Hijikata's hair, observing him to make sure that the other man was okay with it. When he saw no signs of resistance, he tugged backwards, lifting Hijikata up while supporting him by the waist, away from that damn pillow. 

Gintoki settled on his knees and pulled Hijikata's back flush to his chest, letting him settle on his lap without letting his cock slip out. 

He wrapped one arm tight around the waist, pushed his feet into the mattress to stabilise himself, and started to thrust his hips up using all the strength he had, knowing Hijikata could take it. Gintoki slammed his massive cock repeatedly in and out of the body he held in his arms. 

"Fuck! You're so beautiful, Hijikata. Mine. All for me…all mine," Gintoki growled into Hijikata's ear.

"Ah! Hnngh...Gintoki! Gin-So..good for me... You're so...fucking huge…don't stop.."

Gintoki could finally hear Hijikata's cries of pleasure now that his mouth was free. 

As he continued thrusting, Gintoki brought his free hand up to Hijikata's mouth and stuffed two fingers inside. Hijikata immediately closed his lips around the fingers and started sucking on them, curling his tongue. Gintoki could feel Hijikata moaning around his fingers with drool spilling out the side of his stuffed mouth.

He removed his fingers as he felt himself get close. Hijikata reached an arm behind him and turned his head to the side, pulling Gintoki close as he tried to catch his lips for a kiss. 

_Can't even last one minute without something between those lips, huh?_

Gintoki obliged and pulled Hijikata's chin towards him, locking their lips together as he thrusted. 

When he felt himself almost reach the peak, he pushed Hijikata down to the bed again, using one hand to gently hold him down.

Gintoki pulled out right as he came, and grabbed his cock to aim it over Hijikata, cumming all over his back, marking that body with his thick cum. 

“Toshi-!”

Once Hijikata's back was marked, Gintoki brought his still spurting cock back to the hole and slipped the head in, releasing the rest of his cum inside Hijikata. 

While still inside him, he reached an arm forward to hold Hijikata's cock and bring him to his climax. 

"Gintoki!" 

Hijikata cried as he reached his own peak, spilling out onto the sheets. Gintoki held Hijikata by the waist so that he wouldn't collapse just yet. 

Once Gintoki was done, he slipped his cock out, smearing the sticky white substance on the entrance as he left the hole. 

Gintoki then rolled over to the side and Hijikata collapsed onto the bed, both panting and catching their breaths.

Gintoki looked over, taking in the sight of the long haired beauty beside him, back covered in bites and Gintoki's cum, hair messed up and splayed across the bed, eyes glazed over from the pleasure, and one giant, glaring hickey on his neck. 

Hijikata Toushirou looked _wrecked._

When they had calmed down, Gintoki got up to get a wet towel to wipe Hijikata down. 

When he came back with a towel, he caught Hijikata sweeping cum off his back and licking his fingers.

"Oi, that's not mayo, you know? Are you seriously that obsessed with sticky, white liquids?"

Hijikata blushed as he was caught in the act, pulling his fingers out of his mouth. 

Gintoki wanted to tease him more, but he was also exhausted and he did not want to get kicked out, so he let it go and started to wipe them both down.

He could always bring this up again in the future anyway.

Once done, Gintoki slipped back into bed and wrapped his arms around Hijikata, feeling pleased when the man turned towards him and cuddled into his chest. 

Gintoki stared at the mark he left on Hijikata's neck.

Hijikata was going to _kill_ Gintoki once he noticed that the mark on his neck was too high up to be covered by his usual uniform, but Gintoki was willing to take that risk if it meant that the vice-commander was marked by him for the next few days.

_Just a few days huh._

Gintoki tightened his arms around Hijikata's waist, pulling him closer, feeling uneasy. 

He didn't want anyone else to see Hijikata like that again. He wanted the sight of the wrecked demonic vice-commander to be his alone. No one else should get to see him that way. 

He stroked his fingers through long, silky dark hair, and thought about how perfect it would be to wake up every morning with Hijikata in his arms. He imagined that Hijikata would fit in perfectly with the Yorozuya house, lounging around in his yukata on his days off. The house was big enough to fit one more person. Maybe...

_What the fuck._

Gintoki shook those thoughts away. He didn't understand the sudden rush of feelings and possessiveness he felt over the man, but he knew that he didn't want this to be a one time thing. Neither did he want Hijikata sleeping with anyone else. Not anymore.

Gintoki absently twirled a lock of Hijikata's hair in his finger as he asked, "Hijikata-kun, I know I'm not your first, but can I be your last?"

Well. Maybe he should have phrased that less like a relationship proposal, but he stayed silent instead of clarifying. He wanted to know the answer. 

Hijikata mumbled something into his chest. 

"Hmm?"

"I said don't ask stupid things, idiot." 

Gintoki stiffened at the immediate rejection, preparing to pull away.

Hijikata just held him tight and cuddled further into him, face hidden by his hair and ears bright red. After a moment of silence, Gintoki heard a soft, "...yes." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: How much should I make Gintoki cum?  
> Also my brain: Yes.  
> \-----------  
> Was Hijikata trying to seduce Gintoki the whole time? I'll leave that up to you to decide. ;)
> 
> I'm pretty sure Toshi is a virgin in canon lol. Unless he lost his virginity before he met Kondo idk. But I also crave experienced Toshi. So that's what we get here heh.
> 
> I realised I have a thing for Toshi wanting lots of kisses. I think I've included this in all my fics at some point. He just looks like he needs to be kissed a lot, okay?? 😂
> 
> At first I wanted Gintoki to roughly tug Hijikata's hair tie off while fucking him, but anyone with long hair knows how much it bloody hurts to pull a tight hair tie right off a high ponytail with one hand and that's not the kind of pain I want to subject poor Toshi to haha. 
> 
> Side note: I have gone back to tag all my E rated fics with Big Dick Gintoki, because that deserves a dedicated tag.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> For fic updates:
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, the lovely [Hyn](https://twitter.com/52hzw) read this fic and commissioned art of Ponytail Hijikata from the artist: [Amega-kari](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/25381270)! 
> 
> I’m so thrilled and honoured that a reader felt compelled to commission art for this, and I am super thankful. :’) 
> 
> I have embedded the art in the fic with Hyn’s permission, but you can also view it in the original twitter post [here](https://twitter.com/52hzw/status/1355188955939958790). Please do view it there and give them love for commissioning this!

* * *

_Hijikata Toushirou, the unfairly sexy and breathtakingly beautiful vice-commander of the Shinsengumi._

**_Art commissioned by[Hyn](https://twitter.com/52hzw) and drawn by artist [Amega-kari](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/25381270)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m so happy and grateful. Thank you so much! You really made my day <3
> 
> Here are the important links!  
> [Original twitter post](https://twitter.com/52hzw/status/1355188955939958790)  
> Artist: [Amega-kari](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/25381270)  
> Commissioned by: [Hyn](https://twitter.com/52hzw)  
> \--------
> 
> Follow me on Twitter (18+): [@curiouskatxx](https://twitter.com/curiouskatxx?s=09)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr (SFW): [katgotyourtonguexx](https://katgotyourtonguexx.tumblr.com)
> 
> Ask me questions anonymously: [CuriousKat’s curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/curiouskatxx)


End file.
